


One of His Best Kittens

by PerditaAlottachocolate



Series: Plagg Appreciation Week [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Angst, Bad feelings, Connected story, Day 1: Cheese, Day 2: Snark, Day 3: Cat nap, Day 4: Secret softie, Day 5: Other kwamis, Day 6: Past Holders, Day 7: The Ring, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Nostalgia, Plagg Appreciation Week, adrienette - Freeform, spoilers to season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-01 08:18:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12700995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerditaAlottachocolate/pseuds/PerditaAlottachocolate
Summary: Plagg finds a comfortable home at Adrien’s, but good things can’t last forever. Soon he meets his fellow kwamis one by one, and learns that his Chosen is in more danger that simply being a miraculous holder would imply. Plagg Appreciation Week: 7 prompts, 7 days, 7 kwamis, one connected story.Warning: Contains spoilers to season 2.





	1. Day 1: Cheese

Silver light flooded the silent room at the Agreste Mansion, casting plaid shadows over the floor and distant walls covered with books and CDs. It was way past midnight. Adrien was snoring happily, exhausted after another eventful day. Plagg somehow couldn’t. Another akuma, another close call. Too close to his liking. His kittens were always a bit reckless and selfless when it came to their bugs, but the kwami never could get used to this. That dark anxiety and exasperation sat in the pit of his little stomach, and ate him from the inside.

Thankfully Adrien never remembered all those times he disappeared, got possessed, or ceased to exist. Plagg wasn’t in control so he couldn’t be affected. But he remembered each and every one of them, when he floated in the dimensionless limbo until his counterpart could bring him back. She always did. He knew she always would. There was no time flow when he got suspended like that, so one could think it took mere moments. For Plagg it took eternity and not once had he been sure that he would go back to his current holder, instead of getting to slumber in the ring again because there was no one to come back to.

The little cat flew to the window and peeked outside. He preferred sunlight. It warmed his old magical bones and chased the shadows away. Everything looked better in the sunlight, moonlight reminding him too much of his cold silver prison. He sighed. That glowing wheel in the sky was only making him more hungry. For freedom, for warmth, for life. And of course for cheese.

There was no cheese. He had been so hungry after that last battle, he wolfed everything Adrien had in the room, even his emergency stock. Ceasing existence miraculously raises one’s appetite. A loud grumble of complain rolled over the room. The black hole residing in his stomach clearly demanded a sacrifice. It simply couldn’t wait until morning, so Plagg set on his journey through the mansion in the direction of the kitchens.

Soon he found the pantry and phased inside with his usual intent to grab enough cheese to stuff himself into a lactose coma. There was the last wheel of his favorite Camembert Le Châtelain looking very lonely on its shelf. Plagg put his tiny paws on the box and inhaled deeply.

And then the cheese jerked and jumped.

‘What the hell?!’ The kwami spluttered.

His cheese shot right out of his grip and moved towards the distant wall of the pantry and to an air vent set in it. It was clearly gaining speed.

Now Plagg always liked his cheese runny. But  _ running _ cheese was a different matter. He snarled as if the dairy product personally offended him and then he dashed after it and into the air duct.

It was dark, dusty and it smelled much worse than Plagg would have imagined. Thankful for his night vision the kwami followed his meal avoiding any obstacles on his way. Whenever he lost sight of the box all he needed to do was to listen for the soft clatter of metal tunnels to know which way to choose.

Soon he got to another air vent, the cheese waiting invitingly at the end of the duct. He launched himself hoping to finally grab it, but it betrayed him again and dropped out of the duct and into a spacious room.

Plagg blinked. He didn’t recall ever being in this part of the mansion. Fluttering white shapes occupied almost the whole floor, glowing faintly in the darkness. The walls and ceiling were dome-shaped with metal grating serving as the support for the structure. The kwami whistled silently. This was interesting.

He carefully flew down to the place where he spotted his fugitive cheese. Now he could make out a delicate thread attached to its side. As he drew closer a creepy feeling bubbled unpleasantly in his stomach, and it wasn’t hunger. He made a beeline for the box, this time intent on keeping it still. As he leaped to catch the camembert a lavender blob appeared next to it. It then dawned on Plagg that those fluttering shapes on the floor were butterflies.

‘You have got to be kidding me!’ He groaned watching Nooroo’s lips quirking in a shy smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to Remasa, for patiently listening to my ramblings about this fic and for valuable advice!
> 
> As always please know that I greatly appreciate your kudos and comments. I write for fun but I love to hear what you think of my efforts. 
> 
> Check out my other stories. There's a few of them by now.  
> I'm also on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/perditaalottachocolate-blog), where I share miraculous stuff and sneak peeks of things I'm working on.


	2. Day 2: Snark

‘Long time no see, Plagg,’ Nooroo chirped, but he had never been able to fool the black cat. Plagg immediately picked up on the subdued tone in his voice. Although he could tell his fellow kwami was really happy to see him, the lavender sprite didn’t look good. His violet eyes were dimmed and reddened, his skin ashen. The butterfly wings seemed unkempt, ragged at the edges. And gone was the joyous, sparkling manner in which Nooroo held himself for millennia. Now the butterfly looked one step away from cowering in fear.

‘You don’t say,’ Plagg chewed the reply before letting it out. He instantly regretted the acid he poured over his voice. Nooroo’s eyes glimmered with the promise of tears. ‘Nice place you have here,’ he decided to change the subject. ‘Lots of colleagues, I see.’

‘I guess,’ the lavender butterfly shrugged and looked around as if seeing the place for the first time. ‘I usually don’t have any opportunity to enjoy this space,’ he confessed. ‘And it’s always dark unless...’ his voice broke and a single tear rolled down his cheek.

Plagg clenched his fists and scrunched his nose.

‘Who is it,’ he asked, barely keeping the accompanying growl under control. ‘Who did this to you? Who’s doing this to my Chosen?’

‘Tall, thin, with a stick up his butt and a cow licked hairdo. It’s not like he introduced himself, you know,’ Nooroo complained. ‘One moment I’m slumbering in my brooch, in the next here I am with this stranger who’s asking all those questions!’

Plagg could be many things, but stupid he was not. Especially not when he had known Nooroo for so long. ‘What did you do, Roo?’

‘Me?’ Nooroo’s eyes widened comically. ‘I didn’t do anything!’

‘Really?’ Plagg spat. ‘Then maybe you’d care to explain why am I spending half of my days trying to prevent my charge from getting killed, while one supervillain after another is after my miraculous?’

‘Um…’ the lavender kwami tilted his head and cast the black cat a bashful look. ‘Yes, that was a bit my fault,’ he muttered settling on the ground. He chased away a few butterflies that landed on the box of cheese and sat there.

‘Hey, get your bug butt off my treat!’

‘Sorry, Plagg,’ Nooroo cowered next to the box.

Plagg sighed. His butterfly friend never had acted like this wrecked ball of nerves. He would have a cheeky comeback ready in a blink of an eye and he would deliver it flawlessly to keep their banter flowing. Where was the friendly rapport they had developed over the years they had spent together? The little cat was as sour and exasperated as usual, but deep down he realized that at least he had a charge who was fit for him. He got his cheese and his trash can and Adrien’s friendly face. And what did Nooroo get?

The black sprite pushed the lid aside with a grunt, and then patted it invitingly. Nooroo scooted closer and soon blinked in surprise at the generous piece of camembert shoved in his face.

‘Thank you,’ he murmured and began nibbling on the treat.

Plagg said nothing. He chewed his cheese absentmindedly.

‘I’m glad you came,’ Nooroo continued.

‘I’m glad you made me to,’ the cat finally replied. ‘What happened?’ He asked gently, purposefully averting his gaze from his friend.

‘I thought he was my new Chosen,’ the lavender bug said after a while. ‘He had the brooch after all. And the book. And the scrolls.’

Plagg nodded and resumed chewing.

‘You know how sometimes we remain dormant for so long. I saw that the world had changed. I thought maybe this was a new guardian who needed my help. He said it himself he needed me.’ Nooroo swallowed a piece of cheese and hiccupped. ‘He said he couldn’t read the book in full, that the temple was destroyed and part of the knowledge was lost.’

The black sprite snorted. ‘Clever little shit. He wasn’t lying about that, you know.’

‘He wasn’t?’ Now Nooroo turned to face Plagg with horror in his big violet eyes. ‘So he is my Chosen?’

‘No!’ Plagg spat the cheese he’d been chewing. ‘He never has been and never would be your Chosen. He’s not worthy of miraculous stone.’

‘B-b-but you said…’

‘The temple. I meant the temple,’ the cat rubbed his nose irritably. ‘It really was destroyed and young Fu barely made out of there alive. But the idiot lost you and Duusu. And the book. And the scrolls.’

‘Oh,’ Nooroo hung his bulbous head. ‘That’s not good.’

‘Wouldn’t have put it better myself, friend,’ Plagg chuckled.

‘The bastard manipulated me, I know that now,’ the butterfly kwami sighed. ‘I told him about the powers of moth miraculous and…’ he waved his paw dismissively. ‘You know the rest.’

‘Indeed,’ the cat muttered. ‘But you still did a good job,’ he patted Nooroo over the wings. ‘It’s obvious he still doesn’t have full control or understanding of his powers.’

‘Yeah,’ Nooroo admittedly timidly. ‘But he is a fast learner. In other circumstances and with different agenda he would make a great wielder, had he been chosen as a youngling.’

‘Believe me when I say that, but you couldn’t have been more right,’ Plagg nodded gloomily.

‘So his son really has your miraculous?’ The butterfly wasn’t at all surprised. He must have seen Adrien and for the butterfly kwami it only took one look. After all he granted the power to create superheroes. He knew exactly what potential was hidden in every person. And there was no denying it – the boy was one of Plagg’s best kittens. ‘Finally a stroke of luck.’

‘Roo, my friend,’ the cat snickered humorlessly, ‘if it’s luck you want, you’re clearly talking to the wrong kwami.’

‘Oh, I’m sure I got the right one,’ Nooroo looked him straight in the eyes and Plagg gasped. That sparkle of defiance, he thought the lavender kwami had lost, was still burning in them, if you bothered to look. And Plagg, despite carefully maintaining the opinion of useless glutton  _ always _ bothered.

‘Tell me,’ he moved closer to his colorful friend. ‘Did you have something particular in mind?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it. Please let me know. I appreciate your kudos and comments. They give me life!
> 
> Check out my other stories and visit me on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/perditaalottachocolate-blog). I tend to post sneak peeks of the stories I'm working on and share mostly miraculous content.


	3. Day 3: Cat-nap

High up the skateboard ramps of Adrien’s room, right next to the hot pipes delivering water to the upper floor of the mansion Plagg made himself a nest. The place was perfect. Secluded but providing a strategic view to the whole room. Warm, sunny for most of the day. Plus it faced away from those four giant screens Adrien never needed but used simultaneously anyway. That was his sacred cat-nap zone, a place he valued almost as much as his beloved trash can.

Adrien knew better than to bother him, when the black cat rested in his zone. Unless there was a literal catastrophe (pun not only unintended but also scowled at, as Adrien used it too often), the boy left his kwami to his own devices and not even once intruded his space up the ramps.

But lately Plagg found his rests more fulfilling when he wasn’t napping alone. Those weren’t frequent occasions, as during most days the black kwami traveled wherever Adrien went – to school, photoshoots, various activities or akuma battles. But almost every night now, usually around midnight he heard telltale tingling his butterfly friend made as he phased through the wall and into the cat-nap zone. Sometimes they talked and plotted their plans of sabotaging Hawk Moth’s efforts and supporting Ladybug and Chat Noir in their mission. But most often Nooroo just silently curled up next to Plagg and released a sigh of relief, before falling asleep. He was gone before dawn, just minutes before Adrien’s alarm went off.

Plagg could already see those nights and his own company had a clear effect on his fellow kwami. Nooroo’s wings regained their smooth edges. His complexion, although still unnaturally lavender at least ceased to look unhealthy. And that cheeky sparkle in his eyes was back. Morover Plagg noted with satisfaction, that lately Hawk Moth’s performances lacked inspiration. Powers that were granted proved useless or blew the moth wielder in the face. The black cat could listen for  _ hours _ to Nooroo retelling time after time how much fun it had been to watch Hawkie dodging rockets and tripping over fragments of missiles that attacked him in his own lair.

But that night instead of dozing off next to Nooroo Plagg woke up to a very uncomfortable feeling of being pressed into the butterfly kwami to tightly for comfort while his bedding seemed soaked with water. Someone was sobbing next to him, a warm kwami body trembling with sniffles and squeezing the air out of his lungs. Only one creature in the world could cry like that.

‘Duusu, I can’t breathe,’ he wheezed and the pressure on his chest dropped immediately.

‘Oh, Plagg!’ the peacock kwami wailed, new tears rolling from his eyes. ‘You’re finally awake! I’m so glad I found you and Roo here!’

The little cat nudged Nooroo with his elbow a few times, but the lavender bug was apparently too deep in his sleep to bother. If he didn’t mind the damp bed and being pressed into wall, he probably wouldn’t be waking up anytime soon. Just Plagg’s luck, now he was stuck with the weeper.

‘Hi, Dus,’ he sighed. ‘Fancy seeing you here.’

The blue kwami sniffed a few times and smoothed his wet feathers. ‘How come you have a kwami sleepover and I wasn’t invited,’ he complained. Plagg thought it was intended as a joke, but there was little humor in miniature peacock’s reddened eyes.

‘Nice of you to drop by anyway,’ the little cat replied with a shrug and moved a bit to make some place for the new kwami in his cat-nap zone. ‘Here, have a seat,’ he patted the spot next to him and the furthest from Adrien’s bed. ‘Keep those feathers to yourself just in case. My Chosen is allergic and we don’t want a coughing fit drill at 2 AM.’

Duusu sat shyly on the edge of the bedding and picked on his tail in silence.

‘So, you’re no longer in the brooch,’ Plagg supplied, not sure what to make of this fact. He had a very unpleasant feeling he might not like the answer but he had to ask. ‘Who’s your holder?’

‘A woman. She didn’t tell me her name,’ the peacock kwami frowned. ‘I think she was tall but most humans are to me. She was wearing men clothes. Trousers! Is it normal now?’

‘Yeah, it’s called a suit. Some women like to wear those, others still stick to dresses and skirts. You’ll get used to it,’ said the self proclaimed expert on fashion.

‘There was a taller man with her,’ Duusu continued. ‘Pale hair, glasses, red trousers. You know them?’

‘We haven’t been introduced if that’s what you’re asking,’ Plagg rolled his eyes. ‘The man is Nooroo’s current holder and the woman is his assistant.’

‘Really? They never told me he had a miraculous, although I thought it was a bit suspicious,’ the blue kwami scratched his chin. ‘And they looked more like a couple to me.’

‘They are not a couple.’

‘Sorry, you know how it is when you’re summoned after a long time,’ the new kwami started to brush his tail sheepishly. ‘Maybe it’s normal now, but why does that man have his assistant’s portrait in that large chamber?’

The little cat blinked at him a few times trying to make some sense out of Duusu’s words. ‘What portrait?’

‘Large painting, between windows, the woman was not in that white suit thing she wore today but in a golden dress?’ the peacock ventured.

Plagg released a string of profanities and Duusu gasped. ‘Language, Plaggie!’

‘Okay,’ the black kwami sighed in exasperation. ‘Once again then. What does your new holder look like?’

‘Don’t you mean my Chosen?’ his blue friend raised his brows as high as the red dot on his forehead.

‘Dus, what does she look like!’

‘Long blonde hair, braided. Green eyes. Pale skin. I already said she was tall,’ the peacock recited.

Plagg narrowed his eyes and bit down on his lower lip to keep the next portion of expletives inside. ‘Shit,’ was all that managed to escape.

Duusu observed him in silence, absentmindedly tending to his tail.

‘What’s going on here, Plagg?’ He asked after a while. ‘I could practically  _ smell _ Nooroo on that man, but they told me I was the only kwami here. That they possessed only my miraculous.’ He hiccupped a few times and soon started sobbing again. ‘They said something about miraculous chest falling into wrong hands after the temple was destroyed. I didn’t know it was destroyed! What about our friends? What about the guardians?’

And before the little cat could even think about answering Duusu was already a blubbering mess. ‘I don’t like it, Plagg. I don’t like them!’

‘Dus, please, calm down,’ Plagg tried to break through the wall of weeping, while staying silent. Dus? Dus!’ He whisper-yelled but the blue kwami was too deep in his galloping hysterics to listen.

So Plagg did the first thing that came to his mind. He started humming the song of kwami. It predated human concepts of music by millennia. Already harmonious before tones were even invented. Sweet, soothing sounds that once were the basis of kwami communication, before the language was forged by first homo sapiens. Human ear couldn’t pick all the sounds that made the song, although they were susceptible to its effect too.

Still humming the black kwami put his paw on Duusu’s lips to end his teary ramblings. The little peacock’s eyes widened in shock, but soon he started sway to the ancient rhythm and joined in. Plagg hummed and purred until he saw his blue friend’s eyelids close and his breath even. Soon the little peacock leaned into Plagg and fell asleep. The black kwami laid him gently next to Nooroo and Duusu instantly wrapped his arms around the butterfly.

There wasn’t much space left for him, but Plagg curled into a tight ball completing the cuddle pile in his cat-nap zone. He listened to the gentle snoring of his Chosen and silent whistles of the remaining two kwamis. Although he was always pleased to meet his friends, he couldn’t ignore the twisting of his stomach at the implications of Duusu’s presence. Every fiber of his being screamed at him in big green letters “Trouble ahead”. 

This wasn’t exactly new to Plagg. It was kwami fate to always appear at times of trouble. What was new however, was how entwined the miraculous holders’ paths currently were, with Adrien at the centre of the network. Duusu and Nooroo being awake posed only as greater threat to Chat Noir. Poor kid suffered through enough in his short life, the black cat mused. It wasn’t fair that this was coming his way. Sooner or later the midden is going to hit the windmill and Plagg would rather not be the metaphorical Hercules to clean those Augeas’s stables. It had been already dreadful the first time round. 

As the sleep finally claimed him, the black cat decided to put those thoughts for tomorrow, taking a mental note to get some extra helping of camembert just in case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I consciously chose to refer to Duusu as him. Only male peacocks are colorful and have such tails as he has. His holders might be men and women, but if he is the source of transformation into Le Paon (male peacock), he should be male himself (if there’s any logic in this world, which is debatable since we know kwami should be genderless, but they still got pronouns he/she in many dubs).
> 
> The credit for the idea of cat-nap zone goes to [KryallaOrchid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KryallaOrchid%20) and her ameouwzing [ Tendencies series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/377329). I changed it a bit, but this is what came to me first when I thought about cat naps.
> 
> How did you like this chapter? Don't forget to let me know.  
> This author really appreciates your kudos and comments, they inspire me in many, many ways!
> 
> If you'd like, you can come and bother me on [tumblr](https://perditaalottachocolate-blog.tumblr.com/) \- I tend to post sneak peeks of the stories I'm working on and share mostly miraculous content.


	4. Day 4: Secret Softie

Green grass, soft breeze, sun warming his old bones. The afternoon at the park was everything Plagg could hope for. And more, as Adrien sneaked a generous slice of camembert to his bag. He left the lid open, allowing the kwami to bask in the sunshine and smell the wonderful scents of the city. They were seated a little bit away from other people who chose to spend their Sunday picnicking outside.

Adrien was in a thoughtful mood, one typical for him as of late. He excused himself from his friends and opted for a quiet time without any company. Plagg’s charge sat silently under a tree, his head resting against the trunk, eyes closed and right hand clenched over the lucky charm bracelet he always carried around. The black cat decided to give him this time. The boy could definitely use it with all the things that were happening in his regular and secret life.

Instead of teasing his Chosen Plagg crawled slowly to the edge of the bag, carefully checking around for prying eyes. When he didn’t find any, he risked a peek towards the group of Adrien’s friends. He knew she was there. The thought of her beautiful blue eyes took his breath away. Whenever he was near enough to smell her wonderful one-of-a-kind scent he felt his little kwami heart skipping at least three beats. Her laugh was music to his ears. She was – he realized he was no longer afraid to admit it – almost as good as camembert. It was spring again and Plagg was in love. He had been waiting five long years and his patience was growing thin.

‘Why are you looking at Marinette like that?’ Adrien’s confused voice brought Plagg back from cloud nine.

‘Like what?!’ The kwami whipped his head away from the view. ‘And I wasn’t looking at Pigtails.’

‘You were staring for quite some time,’ the boy pointed out, but without any trace of tease. He sighed and gazed at the girl himself.

Marinette chose that moment to slip a chocolate chip cookie into her purse and to take a bite of a second one. Both Plagg and Adrien simultaneously licked their lips.

The gentle wind blew past the bluenette and carried a collection of scents towards the enchanted duo. They both took a good sniff of the mixed aromas and exhaled with satisfaction.

‘This smells like…’ Adrien whispered dreamily.

‘Luck,’ Plagg breathed, closing his eyes and reveling in the most beautiful scent in the world (bar properly ripe camembert, but let’s not be petty).

‘Happiness,’ Adrien supplied before his ears registered his kwami’s input. ‘What?’

‘What?’ Little green eyes popped open to cast a horrified look at the boy. Plagg was clearly out of it if he didn’t realize he said it out loud.

‘Are you okay, Plagg?’ His charge frowned. ‘You seem a bit off today.’

‘Ah, maybe I’ve had too much sun,’ the kwami replied quickly, deciding it would be best to get out of Adrien’s sight. One last time his eyes swept over the little dotted purse. He saw it trembling slightly and he imagined Tikki excitedly nibbling on her treat. Warmth spilled over his limbs and lit his eyes. It took every bit of his demigod strength to tear away his eyes from the pink hideout and move back to Adrien’s bag.

Plagg’s thoughts ran straight to his other half, his Lady. He missed her. All the more at times like this. He was no longer a lone kwami, with Nooroo and Duusu as frequent guests at his cat-nap zone, but it wasn’t the same with them. They were good company and fun to be with, but they weren’t Tikki.

They didn’t smell as good as her. They weren’t filled with joy. They didn’t make his stomach do little somersaults. And when they cuddled together, they definitely didn’t make him purr. That happened only with Tikki and only when she hummed her Ladyluck tune. With her he felt complete. There was no other way to put it.

Plagg cast a glance at his Chosen. Adrien froze against the tree again, thumb grazing over the beads of the lucky bracelet, gaze fixed on Pigtails. His forehead wrinkled with the effort. He looked like he was on a verge of a major breakthrough but somehow couldn’t – oh god, this was contagious – connect the dots. The boy still wasn’t aware that he kept his promise from the day of the battle against Stone Heart and Hawk Moth five years prior. That he fell in love with the girl behind the mask, just like he vowed.

He’ll get there eventually, the black kwami felt it in his bones, and sooner than he would have hoped. Good. Plagg wanted to finally be with his Tikki. But musing upon the mess Adrien’s home life had become, of which the boy still had no knowledge, for the first time Plagg didn’t regret his charge’s obliviousness. For the first time he agreed with Tikki, that it was better the boy didn’t know. He got the chance to find his love, and fall for her at his own pace, inevitably but freely. He could see the girl behind the mask and love her for who she was. And once they get together, neither of them will be haunted by the question of “what if” or “what could have been”. There would be no doubts about how they felt.

For now Adrien was safer that way. Still not acknowledging his attachment and still unaware of the true identity of his Lady. Should his charming parents decide it was time to take his ring away, or to try to convince him to change sides, he would be safer not knowing, so they couldn’t use that knowledge as an angle.

Plagg wiggled impatiently. Many times he had witnessed the moment of reveal between Black Cat and Lady Luck. Each was different but they all were significant enough to ripple time-space continuum. Those were the moments the world came to a balance, when two halves of the whole met. The black kwami felt another such moment approaching and he both dreaded and cherished the thought. As an eternal magical creature he always existed on the edge, just like his Chosens lived on the edge. And the problem with edges is, more often than not, you get cut. The little cat closed his eyes and wished,  _ wished _ with all his might, that this time his Lady’s luck would smooth it enough for those two to prevail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? What do you think? Don't forget to let me know in your comments. They always make me happy!
> 
> See you tomorrow for the next prompt! In the meantime check out my other stories!


	5. Day 5: Other kwamis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt is actually true for chapters 2-7 of this story, but meh...

Like a typical cat Plagg liked to explore new territories. He felt at home in most locations Adrien had spent a lot of time at. To his charge’s utmost horror he actually liked to sneak out of his bag and stretch his limbs once in awhile. There was more to life than camembert, although admittedly not much in Plagg’s case.

That day he felt that need again, alas he was stuck. Adrien decided to spend a whole afternoon at Le Grande in the company of that horribly loud blonde brat he somehow considered his friend. There simply were too many people in the hotel for him to sneak out and have some fun. Last time he had done that, a maid had noticed him and all hell broke loose. He managed to escape to another level and then carefully retreated to his Chosen’s bag, but Adrien wasn’t stupid and he quickly found out about the kwami’s little trip. The cheese Plagg got that week was lousy enough for him to remember the lesson.

He toddled for a while inside the bag trying to smooth it before taking a nap, muttering under his breath and he was about to curl into a ball of black grumpiness when he felt something sniffing the bag from outside. He stiffened. Apart from Fang, the crocodile, no animals were allowed at the hotel, as it turned out during the maid incident. Could this be Jagged Stone’s pet? That would be fun, Plagg decided. The reptile was no threat to a magical creature who could phase through things, but he could provide some much needed pastime  _ and _ in case of trouble all blame would go to him. How the black cat could miss out on such an opportunity? He rubbed his paws and snickered under his breath, slowly reaching to take a peek from the safety of his hideout.

A yellow bulbous head popped into his view and two blue eyes blinked at him in surprise. Plagg hissed and ducked inside.

No way.

There was  _ no way _ he just saw the bee kwami, and in this hotel of all places. He must be hallucinating is all. He curled into a tight ball and put his paws over his ears deciding to pretend he wasn’t there, but he deep down knew he was already doomed. Pollen never gave up easily and she loved to tease him.

‘Well, well,’ a honeyed voice, which Plagg knew was 100% fake, murmured right into his ear. ‘Look where the cat dragged himself in.’

Plagg cracked one green eye opened and replied acidly, ‘That’s not how that line goes, Polly.’

‘It goes however I want it to go, sourpuss,’ the yellow sprite pinched his ear and he yelped. ‘And my name is Pollen.’

‘What are you doing here,  _ Polly? _ ’ The little cat moved away from his fellow kwami and pulled himself up into sitting position.

She narrowed her eyes at him, but chose to ignore the offence. ‘Getting bored, I guess,’ she replied in a flat tone. ‘I smelled camembert where there shouldn’t be any and I decided to investigate.’

Plagg huffed but scooted closer to the box of camembert resting at the bottom of the bag. Pollen giggled lightly.

‘Relax, fur ball, I’m not after your disgusting cheese.’

‘Of course not,’ the black kwami scowled. ‘This delicacy awaits only those with the most sophisticated palate.’

‘Whatever helps you sleep at night, Hello Kitty,’ the bee brushed a nonexistent speck from her fuzz and looked around. ‘Cozy, although too small for my taste.’

‘Ah, your highness dwells in an authentic  _ Gabriel  _ handbag, I’m sure,’ Plagg supplied petulantly. He didn’t intend to brag (well, maybe just a little if it could help him to intimidate his stingy friend), but he had spent enough time at the mansion for the high-end fashion talk to rub off on him. Yet he still choked on his own saliva when his colleague replied matter-of-factly, ‘Yes, of course.’

‘You- What?’

‘I have a comfortable compartment in a personalized white handbag from the  _ Gabriel  _ line,’ Pollen explained in a deadpan.

Plagg blinked at her a few times. Then counted to ten. Then mumbled something under his breath. Then counted to twenty. Then wrapped his tail around himself. Then he finally groaned. ‘Blonde, ponytail, blue eyes, wears a yellow jacket and has the most ear piercing shriek ever?’

‘Sounds about right,’ the bee replied ignoring him and inspecting her stinger instead.

‘I just- I- Nope,’ Plagg shook his head. ‘Nope, no way.  _ Chloe _ got a miraculous?!’

‘She’s a precious gem, mind you,’ Pollen huffed. ‘Definitely queen material.’

‘That- that actually is convincing,’ the cat recalled all the regally overboard gestures the blonde girl displayed throughout the time he had been Adrien’s kwami.

The bee fluffed her fuzz absentmindedly and bit her lip before facing Plagg. ‘So… that green-eyed sweetie is your Chosen? Cute.’

‘Thanks,’ the black sprite wasn’t really listening to her right now, his thought already running wild. Why did Fu give away Bee miraculous? The bee wielder had yet to make an appearance during a battle but Plagg knew that guardians never handed out miraculous without a very good reason.

‘I’m actually glad I found you here,’ Pollen continued unaware of his state. ‘This saves me a lot of trouble chasing your black fellow over the rooftops.’

Her words somehow broke through the hurricane of thoughts, ‘What?’ he asked eloquently.

‘I said, this saves me a lot of tro-‘

‘I heard what you said, Polly,’ Plagg interrupted her with a flick of his paw. ‘But what do you mean by that?’

‘Fu gave me the task to find the black cat wielder and follow him to contact you,’ she supplied. Her tone was now serious, business talk left no place for mocking. She  _ was _ a professional. ‘You and your Chosen should visit him one of these days.’

‘And he couldn’t have sent Wayzz? Or just come to me? He knows where I live.’

Pollen eyed him up and down. ‘Wayzz is no longer Master Fu’s kwami. There’s going to be a new Guardian and a new Turtle soon,’ she said. ‘And Master Fu knows exactly where you live. And with whom,’ she added, her tone a good few degrees colder and her gaze harder.

‘I see,’ Plagg stiffened as the implications of what she just said filled his brain.

‘Interesting times are coming, kitkat,’ the yellow sprite snickered humorlessly. ‘I hope you’re ready for the ride of the century.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "May you live in interesting times" - a Chinese curse.  
> Also - I was told you should prepare some tissues for the last two chapters, Consider yourselves warned.
> 
> Let me remind you this author really appreciates your kudos and comments. They are my main motivation for writing. I'd love to hear what you think, even if it's just enthusiastic key smashing I still want it! :)
> 
> Check out my other stories and visit me on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/perditaalottachocolate-blog). I tend to post sneak peeks of the stories I'm working on and share mostly miraculous content.


	6. Day 6: Past holders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Warning*** Angst ahead ***Warning***
> 
> November gets to me. This couldn't have been avoided.  
> Tissues ready?

The machine that goes ‘ping!’ did its job every three seconds. The respirator hummed its silent song. The drip dripped the beat of droplets – the same force that sculptured the stalactites and stalagmites in ancient caves under the long gone Guardians’ Temple in Tibet. And the history that had its beginning in those uninviting and inaccessible mountains so far away it seemed like a different world, had its conclusion here in an intensive care ward of the best hospital in Paris.

Plagg curled on Adrien’s chest. He started purring to the rhythm of the respirator induced inhales. Adrien had told him once that supposedly cat’s purring brought a relief in hurt and could even heal. Plagg wasn’t sure if he counted as a cat, but he decided it was worth a try anyway. It couldn’t get much worse.

His thoughts ran to Tikki. He could feel her energy just a room away and it was doing unpleasant things with his senses. Ever since the reveal their Chosens had been almost inseparable, which allowed the kwami of creation and destruction to finally fully enjoy each other’s company without the need to hide. No more itchy impatience at the knowledge your soulmate was so close, and yet unattainable. Too quickly Plagg got used to Tikki’s presence and he hated himself for that. He knew perfectly well it wouldn’t last long, fully aware of the impending final encounter.

A soft knock on the door brought him back from his musings as it announced the arrival of an odd pair of red tails, as Plagg got used to call them. Alya walked in, leaning on her crutches. Her hair was pulled into a high ponytail, that looked so much like Trixx’s brush. She wore it often these days. It made the bags under her eyes more visible but at least her ashen face stood out less than it would have, being surrounded by her auburn mane. The fox kwami flew out of the ponytail as soon as the girl closed the door.

Alya swept her gaze over Adrien’s limp figure and her lower lip trembled. Plagg shook his head at the question she wouldn’t dare to voice again after all those days and the redhead squeezed her eyes shut in vain attempt to prevent the tears from falling at the pristine hospital floor.

‘I’ll leave you two while I go check on Marinette and Nino,’ Alya said, voice like gravel.

Trixx and Plagg nodded silently. They didn’t need to check to know there was no new development on those fronts. Up this close all kwamis could sense each other’s aura and right now neither Tikki’s nor Wayzz’s was particularly bright.

When the girl left, the fox kwami flew to Adrien’s bed and crouched on the edge. For a moment she looked like she considered nuzzling into Adrien’s hand, but Plagg sent her a look full of such possessiveness and resentment she immediately flattened her ears and curled her tail protectively around herself.

Plagg returned to his purring and soon Trixx’s gentle voice joined his, creating a pleasant, harmonious susurration that filled the room.

‘He’s going to be okay,’ she murmured soothingly after a while.

‘You don’t know that,’ was Plagg’s only reply. ‘No one knows.’

‘I just wanted to make you feel better.’

Plagg locked his eyes with her. He let all the despair, fear and concern as well as the feeling of utter failure surface from the depths of his soul and leak into his gaze. Trixx yelped, hit with the full force of those feelings he hitherto shielded from his fellow kwamis.

‘I’m sorry,’ she muttered. ‘I’ve been there too, you know,’ she said despondently.

The little cat grunted and she took it as an encouragement to talk more. ‘Think of all the fun you’ve had here-‘ she started but Plagg’s warning glare made her falter and change direction. ‘I know I have. I really enjoy being out in the open again. And Alya is fun. I haven’t been able to enjoy myself so much at least since Ancient Greece. Alexander and Hephaestion! Those were the times!’

‘Middle Ages were very entertaining too,’ Plagg finally decided to contribute.

‘The crusades!’ There was a glint of joy in her eyes at the distant memory. ‘You were with that black knight, whashisname, Hunyadi? Tikki wasn’t even involved at that time, right?’

‘She was still exhausted after Jean of Arc,’ Plagg admitted.

‘So you had the occasion to run wild for a while with a little fox, huh,’ Trixx winked at him and he smirked.

‘Yeah, Hun and Giovanni were fun,’ he agreed.

‘They were. But so were Robin and Marian, right?’ the little fox sent him a fond smile.

‘Ah, yes. My only kitten with a bow,’ Plagg stated proudly.

‘Really?’ Trixx raised a brow. ‘I always give mine the flute.’

‘And that’s where you’re wrong. You should always tailor for a particular Chosen and their skills. They are all good, but they can be better if you give them a weapon they already mastered.’

‘I can’t say this approach worked well for your Golshan back in Persia,’ the petite fox chuckled.

‘I thought we’ve agreed never to talk about that again,’ Plagg said flatly.

Trixx’s grin widened. ‘What’s the matter, Kitty? Your tailoring approach didn’t work? Le gasp!’

‘It worked well enough,’ he grumbled. ‘And you of all kwami should know it best.’

‘Yeah, yeah. He saved my Chosen. I remember,’ she waved her paw dismissively. ‘But boy, did he look silly,’ she chuckled again and was pleased to see Plagg himself cracked a fond smile at that particular memory. She fluffed her tail in satisfaction. ‘Those were the times…’

‘Yeah,’ the black kwami agreed but then he looked at the pale face of the unconscious boy and his mood fell again.

Trixx followed his gaze. ‘He was one of your best kittens,’ she whispered in awe.

‘He **_is_ ** one of my best kittens!’ Plagg seethed through gritted teeth. ‘And he has one of the best Ladybugs too. Don’t you forget it or I-‘

It would be hard to tell if it was Plagg or the machine that first noticed. The little cat’s face screwed in horror as a flat green line appeared on the screen of the cardiac monitor and an alarm bell filled their ears. Trixx leaped to catch her fellow kwami and drag him away as soon as she heard distant footsteps rushing down the corridor.

But Plagg was immovable. There was no force on earth that could make him leave his Chosen at that moment. He hissed and Trixx backed away, watching in astonishment two tiny punctures on her paw.

‘No!’ The god of destruction shrieked. His eyes burned with grief and fury. A single tear rolled from his cheek and landed on the bedding where it sizzled before burning out a hole.

In a blink of an eye a red blur dashed out of the wall and intercepted the black ball of anger.

‘I’m here. I’m here,’ Tikki cried twisting his head so that he would have to look at her. ‘Give me your paw right now,’ she commanded. She caught his hand and twirled them around, then sped up to a vertigo inducing spin.

Trixx retreated to the door and meddled with the lock to make sure no one would interrupt them. She watched the small twister of black and red blurred lines, spinning faster and faster until she could no longer tell where Tikki ended and Plagg started. The petite fox closed her eyes and started chanting the song of kwamis to the increasing whistle of the whirling couple. Soon the sound the twirling ball was making climbed into frequencies only kwami could hear.

At that point all of the light bulbs shattered into pieces together with every piece of glass and equipment in the room. An explosion of light erupted from the spinning sphere and after it washed over the bed and walls the room fell silent and still.

Tikki lowered sobbing Plagg onto the bed and pulled him into tight embrace. ‘It’s over, love. It’s done.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...  
> ..  
> .  
>  Please leave your screams in the comment box  
> .  
> ..  
> ...  
> Last chapter: “The Ring” coming tomorrow! Prepare more tissues!
> 
> This is a coincidence as this chapter was planned ahead, but as it happened I wrote it while I really was spending a night in hospital.


	7. Day 7: The Ring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for all your broken hearts. My thoughts go to you in this dark moment and I can offer a comforting hug and a bit of chocolate. Oh, and the longest chapter in this fic.
> 
> Now a friendly warning: before you start reading, prepare more tissues.
> 
>  
> 
> ***** Angst alert is still valid *****
> 
>  
> 
> But I ask you to patiently read until the end and it'll be worth it.

The church was exceptionally quiet given the occasion. Plagg peeked from the side door, next to the altar where he had talked at length to Nino. Now he watched his retreating back. The man was still limping a bit, although weeks after he’d been released from the hospital, he was in much better shape already. He had lost much weight, the black suit he chose to wear that day apparently form fitting before, now hung on him like on a rack.

Nino walked by Gabriel and Adele Agreste, who already took their places in the front row and were eyeing the crowd anxiously. A discreet police escort occupied the second row and secured the side corridor. Young Lahiffe paid Adrien’s parents a little bow and joined Alya at the front of the other row of benches.

The redhead was helping Tom and Sabine into their seats. The Dupain-Chengs were both in tears although it seemed that the baker decided to take “Cry me a river” quite literally. Ever prepared Alya offered him some tissues as he clearly ran out of his own supply.

Plagg spotted the mayor standing nearby. He was nervously rehearsing his speech under the scrutinous inspection of his daughter. Chloe stood out from the crowd like a beacon. Her choice of clothes for the occasion, albeit impeccable in style, could only be described as controversial. She was wearing the most flowery dress Plagg had ever seen. From what her kwami had told him earlier, this was supposed to be her tribute to the brave heroes of Paris, although she confessed in secret that it was mainly to make Pollen happy.

The little cat sighed, trying to ignore the lump residing in his throat. He was the embodiment of bad luck, but deep down he wished he could get as lucky as some of his kwami friends. He felt a tiny arm on his shoulder patting him compassionately. Finally tearing his gaze from the crowds Plagg returned to the side room and closed the door behind him.

‘Does it really have to be _now_ ,’ he asked for a thousandth time although he knew the answer already. He’d been hoping for a sudden change of heart but clearly it was all in vain.

‘I believe this is the best way, Plagg,’ Wayzz patted him sympathetically over the back again. ‘And it’s not only my view on the matter. This is what Master Fu had recommended too, you know.’

‘I wish there was another way,’ the sorrowful kwami replied.

Wayzz fell silent for a moment as if contemplating something, but he finally only shook his head. ‘There isn’t,’ he flew to Plagg and patted him on the shoulder. ‘This is for the best. You and Tikki have done more than enough. It’s time.’

‘It isn’t fair,’ the black kwami grumbled defiantly. He didn’t know why it hurt him so much. ‘Why do I need to leave him?’

‘This moment would come anyway. No miraculous holder ever escaped death, Plagg,’ Wayzz sighed. ‘And no one ever will. Death is the end that awaits them all, sooner or later. It’s nothing new to you.’

‘Nothing new,’ Plagg echoed his friend’s words. He remembered each one of his kittens, and every end. Sometimes he envied them.

‘Each of your Chosens changed the world,’ the green turtle pointed out with a hint of pride in his voice.

‘But this one changed me,’ Plagg murmured under his breath.

‘I’m sorry,’ Wayzz repeated once again. It seemed as if over the past weeks every conversation the little cat had ended with that line. ‘It’s time, Plagg. You had more than enough time to say your goodbyes. You didn’t leave his side since the final battle.’

‘We live through millennia and you really refuse to give me this little moment?’

Wayzz ignored his pleas. He pointed to the ornamental black box on the table. ‘You should do this before the ceremony,’ he admonished the black kwami.

‘Can’t we at least wait until this is over?’

This time the turtle kwami huffed in exasperation. Plagg wasn’t surprised, but he still had to try every trick he could.

‘It has to be done now,’ Wayzz said gravely. ‘This is Adrien’s path. You cannot accompany him in this journey. That’s not what miraculous were made for. These matters don’t concern them. My only advice is – keep it quick, it’ll be less painful.’ With that the green sprite left, phasing through the door and into the church.

A few moments later there was a surreptitious knock on the door. Plagg didn’t bother to reply, he settled for sulking in the corner. He hung his head as soon as he heard the familiar steps entering the room.

‘Hey there, buddy,’ the little cat felt a finger scratching him behind the ears. ‘Would you come out?’

Plagg stayed silent and still. That lump in his throat only got bigger at the caress.

‘Please don’t do that,’ the gentle voice pleaded. It was as resigned as the black sprite felt himself. He finally turned around and looked into sad green eyes.

Adrien gave him a shy smile, a mix of affection and sorrow marring his features. Plagg nuzzled into his hand and his Chosen stroked him gently over the head and back. The kwami settled on his palm and closed his eyes. Adrien brought him to his chest where the little cat could easily listen to the strong and loud rhythm of the man’s heart. The heart he had heard cease beating just a few weeks ago but him and Tikki broke the rules and brought it back, employing miraculous magic for personal purpose. He knew there would be a price to pay and he wouldn’t even blink if he needed to do this a second time. But now reality pressed on with the bill to settle.

‘I don’t want to do this,’ Adrien whispered, still stroking the black kwami.

Plagg set his jaw. Although his heart ached he knew it was all said and done. The gods of creation and destruction granted Adrien a second chance, a new life, and he was going to spend it with Marinette. The last thing Plagg would do now was to burden his charge with that knowledge. Master Nino and Wayzz were very clear about it. This stayed between Tikki and him. As far as the world was concerned, there simply had been a malfunction at the hospital but thankfully Adrien’s health hadn’t suffered. In fact, he had finally regained consciousness and that moment marked the beginning of his convalescence.

‘It’s better this way, kid,’ the black cat said instead. ‘You deserve a life with the person you love and no more magical shit, no matter how entertaining you think it is. Miraculous could interfere with your fate and you’ve earned your chance at happiness.’

‘It’s not fair, Plagg,’ Adrien argued and the kwami sighed inwardly at how much he didn’t want this either. ‘You are my family. You helped us. You saved me. You should get that chance too.’

‘I already did, kid,’ the kwami said, careful to keep any traces of disappointment out of his voice. ‘And I will again. Countless number of times.’ He realized, that for the first time he wasn’t looking forward to it.

‘But not like this,’ Adrien countered. ‘Not when there’s peace and a happy beginning.’

‘That’s not how miraculous works,’ Plagg shook his head. ‘At least I got a happy end, which already is more than I could possibly hope for.’ Now that was a thought that brought a little bit of serenity to his troubled mind. He rubbed his head into Adrien’s chest and purred lightly eliciting a chuckle from his wielder.

‘Here,’ a piece of camembert landed in front of the little cat’s nose. ‘One for the road?’

The kwami wordlessly took the treat from his Chosen’s trembling fingers. Adrien produced a second piece and with a small smile brought it to his own mouth. They chewed in silence.

Plagg wished he could drag this out, but Wayzz was right, it would only be more painful.

‘Come on, kid,’ he nuzzled into Adrien’s right hand one last time and caught the miraculous between his paws. ‘Let’s make that place for your wedding ring.’

His Chosen touched the jewel, his fingers lingering over the cool metal hesitantly.

'Goodbye, Chat Noir.' Plagg paused. That didn't seem right. His kitten was more to him than that.

'Goodbye, Adrien Agreste,' he whispered looking into the green eyes once again.

‘Goodbye, Plagg,’ Adrien replied. He pulled the ring off his finger and reverently placed it in the black box.

 

***

 

As Plagg disappeared into the miraculous he closed his eyes and prepared for his well deserved slumber. How long until he wakes up next time when he and Tikki are needed again? A few years? Decades? A century? As sleep claimed him his thoughts ran to his other half, falling into dormancy not far away. He dreamt of her laugh, but also of Marinette’s baked camembert and Adrien’s puns. Of children with dark hair and green eyes. Of freedom behind the bars.

 

***

 

The inevitable pull and blinding light brought him back to the world. A new Chosen awaited.

He stared into familiar, if a bit puffed and watery, green eyes and blinked a few times before noticing the miraculous on Adrien’s finger, just above a stylish but modest band of silver with a little ladybug engraved in it. The blond was standing still, watching him warily. Marinette, still in her wedding dress and with a beamy smile on her bright face, was holding Adrien’s other hand within her own palms and Plagg spied on her finger a matching silver wedding ring with engraved paw print.

He heard someone clearing his throat and turned his head only to discover Nino and Wayzz, grinning so smugly, he could hear the skin on their faces creak. The little cat shook his head, not sure if it hadn’t been another dream, when he found himself caught into a red whirlwind.

‘We’re back, Plaggie!’ Tikki squealed right into his ear twirling him around.

‘How?’ was all the black kwami could choke out.

‘In recognition of your achievements,’ Wayzz stated solemnly, which was quite a sight considering the width of his smile, ‘the current Guardian decided to reconsider your plea.’

‘Due to special circumstances,’ Nino continued his thought, ‘but also six testimonies of reliable witnesses-‘

‘What circumstances?’ Plagg.exe finally restarted properly and the black kwami started processing.

‘Your Chosen is best friends with the current Guardian and you happened to assist in saving his life,’ Marinette whispered theatrically, ‘on top of saving the whole city and world from what could have easily become a magical war,’ she winked and smirked cheekily at him. She brushed a stray blue curl behind her ear and he spotted the now black earring sitting there inconspicuously.

‘But the rules…’ Plagg blurted out.

‘I’m the Guardian,’ Nino stated proudly. ‘I make the rules. New times require new solutions. This-‘ he pointed at Adrien’s ring and Marinette’s earrings, ‘is mine.’

‘And those six witnesses?’ Plagg’s tail curled into a giant question mark.

‘All reputable, experienced and wise,’ Nino said smugly. ‘I have no doubt as to their testimonies. And they all confirm you are a trustworthy, steadfast and compassionate kwami who deserves a happy beginning.’

‘Don’t tell anyone or my reputation is ruined,’ the little cat muttered under his breath. ‘Wait, you said six witnesses?’ His brain was already computing that particular equation, but it needn’t bother as the rest of the kwami gang peeked from behind the Guardian’s back and waved happily at their friend.

The black sprite eyed all that crowd in front of him suspiciously but they didn’t seem like mocking him. The miraculous was wedged firmly on Adrien’s finger and the blond didn’t look like he would let it go anytime soon. His Chosen’s green eyes were full of happiness and the black sprite could already feel the joy bubbling in the pit of his stomach.

He couldn’t be more happy. Well, almost. Only one thing left.

‘So,’ Plagg drawled in a lazy nasal tone, ‘where’s my cheese?’

 

* The End *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you really think I could kill Adrien? Moi?! Oh, you people of little faith! :D
> 
> And that's how my Plagg Appreciation Week ends. I'd love to know what you think of this final chapter and of the whole story now that it's complete.  
> Once again I'd like to thank Remasa for brainstorming with me and for her helpful suggestions. She's the one responsible for the happy ending. I wrote it after she yelled at me ;)
> 
> Initially I was considering ending with Plagg and Adrien making their goodbyes. This is Plagg Week after all and when I think how many times the little cat had to say goodbye to people he got to know and care about it makes my heart ache. And it's still coming to him now. Nino's decision gave him more time with Adrien but the end is still inevitable. That's just life, as blunt as it is.
> 
> Thank you for being here with me through out this Week. Thank you for your lovely comments, for kudos, subscriptions and bookmarks, and for embracing that unavoidable angst so gracefully.  
> If you liked this story, check out my other fics. You'll find both fluff and angst there, whichever you prefer.
> 
> Next on my update list - the final chapter of [Tomorrow's Hopes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11529219/chapters/25880880). It should be out in about a week or two.
> 
> Come and bother me on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/perditaalottachocolate-blog) \- I tend to post sneak peeks of the stories I'm working on and share mostly miraculous content. Drop by when you're in tumblrhood!


End file.
